Cherry Popping Uchiha
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: In which Sakura finally gets Sasuke...in a very dirty way [Warning! Futa Sakura]


Sakura looked at her target on the ground. Pale skin, dark hair and a brooding personality...check! quickly making a hand sign to make her binoculers disapper she jumped down quietly as to not startle her target. She was so hot right now from just watching him train, her cock just wanted to burst.

Oh?

You didn't know?

Sakura is a futa girl, been one ever since she was little and every since she started to academy to when she graduated her eyes were set on Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was her every wet and dirty dream, she'd always dream of fucking him senseless hearing him cry out in pleasure or sometimes when she would imagine him spread eagle just for her. Shaking her head quickly of her thoughts she continued to stalk her little Uchiha because today was the day she was going to get his little tomato loving ass and fuck him. She quietly got the rope out and waited.

Sasuke was unaware of the danger he and his ass was in, he was training feeling at his best when he was alone. Unknowing of a pink haired futa watching from the shadows of the trees. Sasuke suddenly felt a tingle going down his spine that signal danger. He quickly tried to make a jump for it, but felt something wrap around his ankle and tug him back down to the ground and drag him into the shadows.

Sakura was excited! She didn't really think that her plan would work, but it did and she caught her little Uchiha. As she pulled the Uchiha closer toward her she quickly untied a blindfold that was wrapped around her neck and tied it around the Uchiha's eyes while tying his hands with the rope.

'God he is so beautiful' Sakura thought to her self.

Sasuke was struggling someone had blindfolded him and caught him and he could not move his hands. He growled who ever this person was he was going to kill very slowly and painfully. How DARE they touch him! THEY were not WORTHY!

"Let me go and i will spare your life" Sasuke growled.

Sakura giggled to herself. He was so cute when he was threating somebody, but she wasn't frightened by him so she didn't answer only making him growl more.

"Your very cute ya know" she said.

Sasuke whipped his head to the side and growled. Sakura giggled again.

Who are you?!" Sasuke demanded.

She smiled. "Now if I tell you that, i'd have to free you and we wouldn't have any fun" she said.

Sasuke growled again.

"Let me go and I'll show you fun. I'll rip your head from your body" he threatened.

Sakura tsked and suddenly grabbed him by the ankles and pulled his legs apart letting his back hit the ground. She quickly flashed through a justu that used vines to keep his legs apart while she examined him. She lifted up his shirt and slowly rubbed his stomach and watched him silently fume in anger. His stomach has no abs just yet but they were slowly forming, yet it was so very smooth like baby skin her hand trailed up further on his chest and her fingers found a nipple. Her finger began to trace around the nipple enjoying the look on his face. Clenching teeth in anger mad he couldn't do anything in his current situation finally she tweaked his nipple earning a gasp. Sakura was entriged she thought it would take a lot more to make a sound come from his mouth.

Pulling her hand away, she pulled out a storage scroll and opened it. Inside it were alot of things such as toys, tape, sissors a knife and oils/ lubricants, she had to be prepared after all. Quickly she took out the knife and gently cut hole in his shirt where his nipples would be and put the knife back before bring out the oil.

"hmm, how sensetive are you? Sakura asked.

Really it was a retorhical question she didn't expect him to answer. She quickly put dabs of oil on his nipples and started to play. Circling them with her fingers, flicking them and even tugging. Sasuke was trying not to make noise but little mmm's and nnn's were escaping his gasping mouth.

She continued to play until they were perking, that when she went to taste one, Her mouth around his nipple sucking and lapping at the pert nipple made him gasp and she found that to be a very good noise so she continued sucking on one while playing with the other. That got a very good reaction from him, his body began to squrim and Sakura averted her gaze to see that he was indeed getting hard. Pulling away she smiled and gave a tug at a nipple making him gasp.

"hmm, who knew you were sensetive to nipple play" she said.

He didn't respond, but there was a blush on his cheeks. Sakura giggled. Her little Uchiha was very cute indeed. Letting go of his nipple she looked at his straing bluge against his pants and ran a finger around the tip and watched his body shudder. Oh this was very sensetive indeed. She hooked her fingers around his shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear in which he began to protest again.

"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH ME PERVERT!" he cried.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and twisted a nipple that made him whine a little.

"quiet sweetie, you'll ruin the moment" She said.

he growled and tried to struggle against the restraist again. Sakura shook her head as her had grabbed his cock and began to pump it. Her hand glided up and down feeling his cock warm in her hand and slightly leaking pre. 'He probably doesn't masturbate alot, leaking like this' she thought when she finally took her hand away.

"Alright honey, ready to have some fun?" she asked.

He growled and she shook her head as she poured some lube in her hand and wrapped it around his cock and began to pump again this time with both hands. They glided up and down circling around the head of his cock and gently running aorund the length getting to sensetive spots.

"f-fuck...s-stop" Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura paid no attention and felt his cock twitch. She smiled happily as she pulled away and took off her pants and panties freeing her erection to the cold air. She used another little sign to pull his lower body upwards with is legs dangling over his head. She crawled over him gave his nipple a pinch making him gasp in surprise and she quickly stuck her cock in his mouth.

"mmm, d-dont you dare bite, if you do I bite yours too" Sakura warned.

She slowly began to thrust in and out of his mouth and moaned biting her lip. His mouth was so warm inside and her cock keep rubbing agianst his tounge, it made her body shudder in delight. Wanting him to feel good as well she quickly placed her mouth on his cock and began to suck. She was very good at it praticing on bananas and other lickable edible things. She could take him all the way to the hilt and back and when she did she did it rapidly bobbing her head up and down making Sasuke moan around her own cock making her twitch in delight.

As she sucked him she slowly rimmed his asshole with her finger and stuck one inside. He arched and she gagged slightly before continuing to suck and fingering him. It was interesting thing, while fingering he was moaning around her cock and she was very very close to loosing it. She stuck another finger inside and he came into her mouth and she swallowed. It was bitter but she liked it and let his cock out of her mouth licking her lips.

"you have such a bitter taste love" she said.

She pulled her cock out of his mouth and rubbed it against his shirt.

"please... s-stop" Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura giggled.

"no way I've been watcing you for a while and i'm gonna get what I came for" she said.

"w-what do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, me? Well, I want your cute little ass of course.. well more like I want to fuck your cute little ass" Sakura said.

She continued to thrust her fingers in and out of his ass, hearing him pant and moan quietly.

"You know in the village, everyone wants to fuck you. Every wants to, but is too afraid to apparoch you. I'm not. Your adorable little threats and growls don't scare me Sasu-chan" Sakura said.

Sasuke growled at the nickname, but gasped when he felt his whole body tingle at a spot she hit. Sakura was happy once again she had found his prostate and began to abuse it rubbing her fingers against him feeling him shudder and give off loud moans of pleasure. Oh god she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to feel her cock wrapped in his tight heat and hear him scream for pleasure.

Quickly lubbing herself up and pouring some lube into his entrance she rubbed her cock agaist his hole.

"ready darling, cause I'm about to pop...your..little...CHERRY!" Sakura exclaimed.

She pushed inside his tight ring only to stop about half way. She heard him shreak in pain and body freeze. She froze to taking deep breathes. God damn it he was tight, but that didn't stop her at all.

"just breathe deeply Sasu-chan" Sakura said.

She pushed in deeper until she was all the way to the hilt and stopped. Oh god in heaven he felt too damn good wrapped around her cock. His ass twitch and tightened. While she was stll inside him she undid the justu on his legs and held them open as she went on her knees. HE painted such a beautiful flushed picture. She began to thrust in and out slowly and surely he began to respond. Panting and moaning such a beautiful sound to her and made her slightly speed up.

"Oh god.. nnn please go faster" Sasuke pleaded.

Sasuke was feeling way too good. His body tingled and his ass felt full and amazing at the same time. The cock inside was thick enough it spread him on the inside as well as touching that little pleasure botton that made his whole body react. Feeling his captor go faster inside of him made him see little stars flash before his eyes. Sakura was biting her lower lip he felt too good. Sharp thrust aimed at his little pleasure button hearing smacking against his ass it was too much and suddenly she came with a cry and flooded his insides with her seed.

Sasuke cried out as he came on his stomach and shuddered when his captor came inside him. Finally after a couple of minutes Sakura pulled out and saw that his ass leak cum and she licked her lips. She stood and sat him up on his knees before thrusting her cock back into his mouth and thrusting into his mouth moaning like a whore.

"fuck..aah soo good.. nnnngh Sasu-chan" Sakura praised.

Her hand was in his hair guided him to go deeper to take her deeper into his hot wet mouth and he was sucking her like water through a straw. Her head tilted back as she moaned and suddenly pulled out only to cum all over his face and shirt.

"Oh goodness, Sasu you got so dirty..lets get rid of that shirt shall we?" Sakura said.

She quickly tore his shirt and smiled. Her cock still hadnt gone down and she suddenly fliped him on his back again to have her way with him.

It went like that for a couple of hours she would fuck Sasuke in different posistions and cum inside. The final posistion was with Sauske being double penatrated by two Sakuras one hold his legs while the other was stroking his cock and kissing him deeply.

Sakura 1 was moaning in his ear saying nasty dirty things calling him a little whore and such while Sakura 2 pulled away from his mouth to leave trails of bite marks before going back to suck on his tongue. Sasuke was already lost in pleasure all he could feel and taste was cock and finally his captor came again along with him. Sakura felt her legs give out and gently sat down still inside Sasuke before slowly pulling out watching cum fall out of his ass. It made her happy She quickly dressed herself before going back over to Sasuke and left a thing of clothing for him, before cutting the rope and sitting him on her lap and removing the blindfold.

"there is clothing for you on the left. Now I'm gonna leave first. It was fun Sasu-chan" Sakura said.

"w-wait...w-who...are you?" Sasuke asked shakily.

She giggled.

"Sakura"she said.

And with that Sakura disappared and left Sasuke alone to dress and wonder back home.

A couple of days later were team assignments. Sasuke looked out the windown brooding still thinking about that day and not paying attention.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" the teacher called out.

Sasuke's head snapped to the front at that name. Sakura! that was the person who gave him so many sleepless nights of wanting that cock to be inside of him again. Quickly he looked around the room to find Sakura and saw a pink haired girl staring back at him and pouted. Sakura quickly went to go sit next to Sasuke and he was sliently brooding her hand snaked between his legs and grabbed his cock before leaning over.

"It's going to be nice working with you Sasu-chan..I do hope we..get along" Sakura whispered in his ear.

Sasuke shuddered. Oh yes...they would definately get along.


End file.
